1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical bicycle shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical shift control device, which is configured to be mounted in the free end of a bicycle handlebar in an integrated manner to provide an additional location to control shifting.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shifting mechanism.
In the past, the operating force applied by the fingers to a shift control lever was transmitted to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electric switches mounted on the handlebar have been used instead of mechanical control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. For example, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-338581 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,451, a plurality of electric switches may be provided at a plurality of handlebar locations in order to allow for quicker shifts and to enhance responsiveness. However, it is often inconvenient to move the hands around the handlebar to operate the brakes and the electric switches depending on the hand position at a given time. Additionally, these typical braking devices and/or electric switches can be difficult or at least cumbersome to assemble and install on the bicycle. Furthermore, these typical braking devices and/or electric switches can be unsightly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electrical shift control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.